The Future of Two Friends
by walkerfan4ever
Summary: Harm wants to tell Mac his feelings for her, but she finds out. But how???
1. Harm's Decision

Disclaimers:I have no contacts with CBS or anyone related to the show.

Harm's Decision

**~JAG Headquarters~**

**0900 Hours **

**Falls Church, Virginia**

** **

****It is a couple of weeks until Mac marries the Australian Mic Brumby, who Harm dislikes with a passion.Over the past few months since Mac and Brumby announced that they were getting married on the 26th of May, Harm has been pondering over his feelings for Colonel Mackenzie.He knew that the only person that he could confide in is the Admiral.He exits his office and heads for the Admiral's office.

**~Admiral Chegwidden's Office~**

** **

Tyner buzzed the Admiral, "Sir, Commander Rabb is her to see you.""Send him in, Tyner."AJ said in his Admiral type of voice."Admiral, there is something that I need to tell you and I need this conversation to stay between us."Harm told his CO."I understand Commander, I will keep this conversation in between us.No one will know what we talked about."AJ told his best JAG lawyer."I do not know where to start, well here goes nothing…" Harm was trying to get the words out when the Admiral said, "Harm, just spit it out.""I am in love with Col. Mackenzie." Harm's sudden outburst stunned that Admiral."How long have you known this, Commander?"The admiral asked."From the first time that I saw Mac, I instantly fell in love with her.Every time that I go to sleep, I dream that she and I are together and she is not with that Australian Brumby.I also dream that we are in love with each other, married with children.I hope that I am not boring you, Admiral."Harm finishes.All of a sudden Tyner buzzes the Admiral and says, "Col. Mackenzie is here to see you, Admiral.""Commander, come by my house at 1800 hours and we can finish this conversation."The irritated Admiral said.With that Commander Rabb leaves the Admiral's office.He runs into Mac outside and says, "How are the wedding plans coming, Colonel?""They are coming along great, with a few arguments along the way."Mac told her partner.Meanwhile Harm had a lunch date with his godson AJ Roberts.He heads out to have lunch with his godson and spend the afternoon with him.

**~Robert's Residence~**

**Rosslyn, Virginia**

** **

****There was a knock on the door of Bud and Harriet's place."Unca Harm" Little AJ says.Little AJ was named after Admiral AJ Chedwiggen. "Hey, AJ!"Harm says as AJ jumps into his arms. "Are you ready to go and have fun?"Harm asks the eager godson."AJ, you behave for Uncle Harm."Bud tells his son."Ok, daddy." AJ manages to get out those few words as Harm walks out of the door.

Harm and little AJ were on their way for a fun filled afternoon to themselves.Harm had planned a picnic planned, trip to an amusement park and then he had to drop AJ off and then go to the Admiral's house to discuss Mac.All day Harm could not get his mind off of Mac.Every time that Harm would look at little AJ, he would think of how great it would be to have a family with his partner, Mac.Before Harm knew it, he looked down at his watch and noticed that it was time to go."AJ, it is time to go home."Harm said to the youngster."Unca Harm, I don't wanna go yet."Little AJ said."We have to go, let's see, the next time that we spend together I will bring Mac.How does that sound?"Harm replied.As he said that they were off to the Robert's house and he was off to the Admiral's house.

**~Admiral Chedwiggen's Residence**

**1800 hours**

** **

****There was a knock on the Admiral's door; he automatically knew that it was Rabb."Come in, Harm."The Admiral invited him in."Thank you, Admiral."Harm replied."Since we are out of uniform, please and I insist that you call me AJ."Admiral responded."Before the Col. interrupted our conversation, you were saying that you had feelings for Mac."The Admiral said."Yes, I have had feelings for Mac for a while now.Now, since she is marrying Mic, something has come over me."Harm told his CO."What is that something, Harm?"Admiral asked."I think that it is a feeling, it is telling me that I should tell the Colonel about my feelings, before she marries the wrong man.""I do not think that is such a good idea."Admiral said.Just then there was a knock on the door."Damnit, every time that I am talking to you someone knocks on my damn door.Who's there?"The Admiral asks."It is Colonel Mackenzie.""Hold on, Col. Harm, when I open the door, you walk out and I will say think about what I said.Got it," Admiral says.He opens the door, "Col. Commander.""Harm will you think about what I said?""Yes, and thank you Admiral."Harm replies.Harm proceeds to leave the Admiral's house, leaving Mac to talk with the Admiral.

Meanwhile Harm is wondering what Mac is talking to the Admiral about.Back at the Admiral's house, Mac and the Admiral are talking about the upcoming wedding."So, how are the wedding plans coming along, Colonel?"the Admiral asked."Without a few objections from Mic, everything is ok.That is not why I am here.I am here to talk to you about Harm."Mac said.The Admiral looked stunned by her statement.He was wondering what she would say about Harm, even though he knew what Harm said about her."Admiral, there is something that I need to tell you.This needs to stay between you and I.I have feelings for another man besides Mic."Mac tells her CO."Well, who is this mystery man that you have feelings for?"the Admiral asked."Well, it is Harm."Mac responded.As she said that the Admiral fell out of his chair."You have feelings for Harm and Mic.What are you going to do about this, Mac." The Admiral says as he gains his composure back."I have no clue on what I am going to do, I love Mic, but I also love Harm.Since Harm is with Renee, I see no relationship that can happen between Harm and I."Mac says."There is something that I have to tell you, Renee broke up with Harm, after learning that Harm has feelings for another woman.I do not have a clue on who the other woman is.I figured that he would tell me but he did not."Admiral said lying through his teeth.Mac announces that she has to leave to go back to the office to finish some paperwork.She leaves and the Admiral is so glad that she left.

**~JAG Headquarters~**

**1930 hours**

** **

Harm was in his office wondering why Mac went to the Admiral's house.Maybe it was to discuss their relationship or was it to discuss Mac and Mic's upcoming wedding.He knew that he had to make a decision on whether to tell Mac how he felt about her; the question is when and how.Meanwhile it had been nearly two hours since Mac had left the Admiral's office.He was daydreaming about telling Mac his feelings for her, when suddenly there was a knock on his door that startled him."Enter" Harm said."Hey, Harm."Mac said.He was so surprised to see Mac there in his office after hours.He knew that this was the perfect time to tell her, but it was not the place."Hey, Mac.How was your visit with the Admiral go?"Harm managed to get out."It went fairly well, why?"Mac responded."I was just wondering that's all.So, are you and Mic ready for the wedding?"Harm asked Mac."Yes, we are there are just a few bumps along the way."Mac responded."Well, I guess that I will go home to get some sleep, I am exhausted." Harm told Mac."Playing with our godson had worn you out, I see."Mac said jokingly."Our godson" Harm thought to himself, maybe I should tell her or should I wait.That is the question.With that Harm said his good byes and went home.

** **

**~Harm's apartment~**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington DC**

** **

Harm unlocked his door, threw his briefcase on the sofa, changed into his PJ's and then went to bed.As he lay there asleep he dreamed of only one woman, Mac.He dreams of their wedding day, Sergei, Bud, Tyner were his best men.The Admiral walked Mac down the aisle.Harriet, Sydney, and Chloe were her bridesmaids.Little AJ was the ring bearer.It was all-perfect, well thought out and wonderful until he hears a loud noise from outside his apartment.He suddenly awakens, someone is knocking on his door, "Who in the heck could this be at 2 in the morning?"He wonders to himself."Who is there?"Harm asked."It's Mac, open up."She said crying.Harm runs out of the bedroom just in his boxer shorts and opens the door.He sees Mac standing there crying hysterically, "Mac, what is the matter and why are you so bruised?"He notices the bruises on Mac's wrists."What the hell did Brumby do to you?"Harm asks her.All of a sudden, Mac bursts into tears and says, "Well, we were discussing plans for the wedding and the invitations.We were narrowing down out list and your name showed up and Mic did not want you at the wedding because he was afraid that you would talk me out of marrying him.We argued about it, Mic left and then showed up drunk.He tried to force me into bed and when I refused that is when..You see what happened.Can I please stay the night here?"Mac told an angry Harm."Of course you can stay here.I will protect you from him."They went to the couch, turned on the TV and watched a movie of Harm's.Harm said to Mac, "Go into my bedroom and find something that you can sleep in."She proceeds to Harm's bedroom and finds a notepad with something written on it.She wonders to herself, "Should I read this, since it is addressed to me.No I should not." She finds something to wear and puts the long shirt on and keeps pondering to herself over the letter.Harm is wondering what is taking Mac so long, and he asks, "Mac, are you ok?" Harm's question startles Mac."Yes, I am fine.Is it ok if I take a shower?"What Harm does not know is that she is actually going to take a shower, but first she is going to read the letter."Yes, it is ok.I will have something for you to eat, when you get out of the shower."She takes the letter into the bathroom.The envelope says, "For Sarah Eyes Only".She opens the envelope and starts to read the letter.This is what the letter says:

My dearest Marine:

From the first time that I saw you I told myself, She is the most beautiful Marine that I had ever seen.There is a lot of stuff that I have to tell you and I do not how to say it.I know that we have been partners and friends for four years.We both have had trouble in relationships in the past and now present.I know that I have not found the woman for me but now I have.She is the most beautiful person in the world; she is kind but sometimes a jarhead.My feelings for this person started to surface, when I found out that she is getting married.I did not know what do about my feelings for her.So, I talked to the Admiral and he told me to follow my heart and what my heart says to do, and then do it.So now I am following my heart.Now, is the time that I have to be truthful to this person.The person that I have these feelings for is you Sarah Mackenzie.I am love with you, Mac.I have been in love with you from the first time that I saw you.Please don't be mad with me over this.

Semper fi,

Harm****

** **

****Mac stood there in the bathroom stunned by the letter.She did not know what to say to this.She thought that a shower would help her get her mind off of this letter.After she took a shower, she proceeded to the kitchen, where Harm was fixing her something to eat.When made eye contact with Harm something in her said to kiss him.She kisses him and tells him that she read the letter.Harm was so surprised by the kiss and the confession that Mac read his letter addressed to her."I wanted to tell you in person, so I had to write it down on paper.I am so sorry that you saw it.I do not want to disrupt anything between you and Brumby."Harm said."There is nothing between Mic and I after what happened at my apartment. I want to stay here with you for the rest of the night.We both do not have to be at work until 9."Harm was reluctant to agree but he says, "Sure.You can stay here for however long you want."Mac proceeded to eat what Harm fixed her.What the night had in store with them no one knows.We will just have to see.


	2. This is the Moment

Chapter 2-This is the Moment

Disclaimers:I have no contacts with CBS or the show JAG.

This is the Moment

**~Harm's apartment~**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

** **

****Harm and Mac practically stayed up the rest of the night discussing the letter that Mac read.They were also discussing how Mac is going to tell Mic Brumby that it is over between them.They did not realize what time it was.They were supposed to be at work at 0900 hours and it was 0930.They both called in and said that they were going to be late.Mac realized that she did not have a car, so she asked Harm, "Harm, can I ride in with you?I was also wondering if we could stop by my apartment and get my uniform so I can change."Harm had a worried look on his face.He did not want to let Mac go back to her apartment where Brumby might still be there. "Mac, I am going into your apartment with you, just to be safe.No excuses about it."Harm told Mac."I am glad that you are going with me, because what if Mic is there."Mac told Harm."Don't worry about it, Mac.I will protect you.The bastard will never hurt you again.

**~Mac's apartment~**

**Georgetown**

** **

**Mac and Harm arrive at her apartment, she gets out her keys, but she is reluctant to unlock the door."What's the matter, Mac?It will be ok.Here gimme the keys and I will unlock the door."Harm reassured Mac.Mac gives Harm the keys to her apartment and unlocks the door.They open the door to see that her apartment is completely trashed.There is a note on the kitchen table, Harm proceeds to get it and opens it.He opens it and he and Mac reads it:**

Sarah,

This is for leaving me for the Navy bastard.You will never be his.You hear me never.

Mic

Harm looks at Mac with love in his eyes.He knew that it was time for him to tell her that he is in love with her.He was wondering how he was supposed to tell her.He knew that this was not a good time.He thought that he would take her to a romantic dinner and movie.Then bring her back to his apartment and tell her, the secret that he has kept from her for four long years."Mac, let's get some of your clothes and go back to my apartment.Then we can figure out what we are going to do about Brumby."Harm is waiting for Mac to get done packing all of her clothes all of a sudden there is a loud noise coming from the bedroom. Mac screamed so loud that Harm nearly jumped out of the chair.Harm ran into her bedroom and saw Mac lying on the floor holding pictures of her and Harm that Brumby had broke and tore into several pieces.Harm could tell that this really upset her; he wanted so badly to tell her that he had always loved her since they say eyes on each other in the White House Rose Garden.He had planned to tell her over a romantic dinner that he would cook for her.Meanwhile, Harm and Mac get some of her stuff out of the apartment and headed to Harm's apartment where Mac would live in the guest room until she can find another apartment.

**~Harm's apartment~**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

** **

Harm and Mac return to his apartment after the horrifying scene at Mac's apartment.Mac is still a little shaky from all of the events.Harm comforted Mac before they had to be at JAG Headquarters.It was a long night for both Harm and Mac.When they woke up Mac was in Harm's bed with him, she was cuddled up against him with her arm around his waist sleeping.He thought that she was the most beautiful thing in this world to him.Something clicked inside of his head; he knew how he would tell Mac the secret that he has always wanted to tell her.He will fly her up in Sarah to some place romantic, fix some dinner and then he will walk her along the countryside and tell her.Perfect plan he thought.The problem that lay in front of him, is that how is he going to get the time off to do this?Just then, Mac started to stir from her resting place."Hey, you I think that we need to get ready to be at headquarters before the Admiral have both of our sixes on a platter."Harm said to Mac."I do believe that you are right, let's go."Mac replied.

**~JAG Headquarters~**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

** **

**Harm and Mac arrived in separate cars but a minute late."Commander and Colonel, the Admiral would like to talk to you two in his office, ASAP!"Tiner said."Thank you, Tiner."Harm and Mac said in unison."I wonder what the Admiral wants with us, we are a minute late."Harm told Mac.There was a knock on the Admiral's door."Enter" was always the Admiral's saying."Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered."Harm said to his CO.The Admiral noticed the bruises on Mac's arms and says, "Colonel, what the hell happened to you, did Harm get a little too rough with you during Battleship?""No sir, this happened courtesy of Mic Brumby, sir."Mac replied.The Admiral all of a sudden got a look of anger on his face, "What!Brumby did this to you.I swear to god if I see him I will kick his six all the way back to Australia.""That will not be necessary, Admiral.I think that he is already left for Australia."Mac told her CO."Colonel, will you excuse us for a second.I will like to speak with Commander Rabb alone.""Yes, sir" with saying that Mac left for her office without being noticed."No, Commander I want to know everything that happened to her and I want to know now."**

"I will start at the beginning.I was fixing dinner for myself last night and I had a knock on my door, I opened my door to see Mac there crying and holding her arms like they were hurt badly.I invited her in and asked her what happened and she told me that her and Brumby were talking about the wedding plans and he did not agree with Mac in sending me an invitation for their wedding.They argued about it for at least an hour and Mic got up and left Mac there all alone.Mic went to the bar down the street, and downed a few beers and went back to the apartment and let his aggressions out on Mac, and that is when she showed up at my place late last night.She told me that she left after he forced her to have sex with him and also after he passed out."Harm said without stopping.The Admiral looked like he did not have anything to say."Harm, is all of this true.What happened next."AJ said."Well, Mac and I talked about this, she did not want to go back to her apartment, and so I asked her to stay the night.She said that she had to go back to her apartment to get her uniform and some clothes.So, we proceeded to her apartment to only find it trashed by that SOB.She walked into her bedroom and let out a scream that would terrify a coyote.I rushed to her side and she had in her hands all of the pictures that were taken of her and me they were ripped into shred.I have no clue on how to help her deal with this.She does not want to file charges against him.I think that I have an idea on how to get her over this.I need some vacation time for her and me.I plan to take her in Sarah to friends of mine cabin in the mountains for some R&R.Then I will tell her my feelings for her.""Harm, I think that it is a wonderful idea.I will arrange it and let me know what happens."

**~Colonel Mackenzie's Office~**

** **

**After talking with Harm, the Admiral went to find Mac.He found her crying at her desk inside her office."Colonel, I have put you on a personal leave starting immediately, you and Commander Rabb will be taking a little vacation to the mountains so you can put what happened to you behind you.I will not take no for an answer.Commander Rabb is waiting for you at the hanger, you will need to pack some clothes and I will be escorting you to the airport.Then you and the Commander will be flying off in Sarah.Understood Colonel.""Yes, sir.How will I be getting back to Harm's apartment?I take it that you will be escorting me there also."Mac looked at the Admiral who had a smile on his face.**

**~Airport Hanger~**

**Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland**

** **

**Harm was putting the final changes on Sarah, when the Admiral and Mac pull up in the Admiral's SUV."Are you ready, Mac?"Harm asked."Ready as I will ever be."She responded."Admiral, I want to thank you for letting me take Mac away from all of this."Harm told his CO."Commander, you are welcome.I am sure that you will take good care of the Colonel, here.And by the way good luck with your plan, I hope that it works like a charm" Admiral said.The Admiral leaves and Mac says, "Harm, what does the Admiral mean by Good Luck with the plan I hope that it works like a charm""Well, my dear Colonel, you will have to wait and see.Now won't you!"Harm and Mac boarded Sarah and flew off.During the flight, Mac was wondering what Harm's plan was for her.Harm was thinking of how he was going to tell her that he loves her.**

Stay tuned for Part 3!Coming soon!


End file.
